Jordan and Sophia
by MedicineMan426
Summary: For a tribute to my 18th birthday, I have decided to make a little story about the creation to my characters Jordan and Sophia. I will take you through their evolution of creation, and will also possibly answer some frequently asked questions.
**As seen on the title screen, since it was my 18th birhday. I have decided to write a little story on how I created the OC characters, Jordan and Sophia. So I hope you enjoy this little story and I will let you guys read on now.**

* * *

As you know, from my profile I said I get my motivation and my ideas through music. I do, and it has been like that ever since I started dreaming about my fanfiction. And I must say. It has gone through alot. From various games like Sly Cooper, Minecraft, Star Wars, Fallout, and finally, Ratchet and Clank. But for the most part, they have all consisted on the same type of characters. A man and his female companion. The personalities however have changed. When I first started dreaming about it. I first wanted an, happy go lucky, joyous to the world kind've guy. But then as time went on. It changed drastically and now I have made a sad, depressed, scum of the earth kind've person, as the changes are linked to my personal life. But now that I've got the basis of the story out of the way, let's begin talking about the characters, Jordan and Sophia.

Jordan is not really hard to figure out, he's pretty simple. As I said, I based him off of my personal life and personal philosophies. I'm not saying however that he is nonfictional, he is completely fictional enough to make a character. So what you will hear about his life in the story did not necessarily happen to me. For example, Jordan's life hit the fan because of his girlfriend cheating on him, and what you will find later in the story that it was with his best friend. Thats where he will develop his trust issues. Yes I have trust issues in real life and my life started having problems in my youth. But I will tell you right now, That I have not, repeat not, have ever been cheated on nor had any relationships with anyone, I am happily single. But I had to come up with a way to explain these issues in my story and I figured what other way than to have your heart stomped on into little bite sized pieces. Now I know things like that shouldn't be that devastating, but to him, it is. Now the clothing isn't hard at all either, I pretty based him off of the type of clothing I wear every day, meaning jacket and hoodie. But you gotta be thinking, why a black and white checkerboard jacket and why are you keeping it for so long in the story. Well the reason is is because That jacket is very special in terms of my personal life. I once owned a jacket just like that. And I am a very sentimental guy, I let nothing go to waste. Now matter how old or worn out it looks, I will still use it. But one day, I found out my mother threw it away because it was too worn out and that devastated me. So in turn I decided to make a tribute of that and thus, Jordan's jacket was born.

Now the biggest question of all, why is he a Human. Well it wasn't easy picking the species of choice. He actually first started off as being a Lombax for a while, and he soon meets up with Ratchet during Future Tools of Destruction, but after reading a fanfic called Time Heals All and playing the other Ratchet and Clanks. I decided to make him a Human and start at the very beginning and thus, One For All was born. And any other OCs that appear in the stories are just ones that I make up as I go along. And John was created, but he will be a short lived character once you read on on my story series.

Now another question is, why start the fanfiction now knowing that there is another one just like it on . And the answer to that question is simply. I didn't know fanfictions existed back then. Not up until I hear Qwark mentioning the word fanfiction on Full Frontal Assault. Then I started looking it up and I came across the website and started reading the fanfictions and I saw a bunch of interesting ones. But then I saw Time Heals All. Another OC insert that is about a female Human who meets Ratchet and you know, save the universe and all, and their relationship is pretty much OCxRatchet. I will admit, I did enjoy the story I thought it was well written. But it was at that point I thought, If she could write that, then I could write mine, and that's what got me the motivation to write my stories. So did I enjoy my rival OC insert, yes, do I let it get in the way of my writing, no, am I jealous that someone is written the same type of story as me and is more talented than I am, that's a tough question to answer. 95% of me says no, but the other 5% differs. 95% is mostly about me not getting upset at all and not letting it interfere with the writing. But the other 5% consists of me just getting upset about me not being talented as a writer and writing better and I kind of...um..refused myself into reading the sequel knowing how good it is compared to mine. But once again, I don't let personal feeling get in the way and I still write on with my story. But also because it's better and has all this popularity, that story is also probably the reason why I don't have as many reviews or followers or favorites or let alone viewers, but once again, I don't let those disadvantages get in my way of writing and no matter what, I still continue on, remembering that this is just a hobby of mine, and not a true passion. But I do have alot of passion in this so remember that. now that that part's done, let's get to talking about the second important OC.

Sophia isn't hard at all either. How I came up with her is pretty simple. Since now, I have always wanted to have a daughter, and if I had to pick a name, I always thought it would be Sophia. And Thus, Sophia was born. Of course she went through a bit, from being the daughter of Jordan to being a runaway in metropolis but soon found by Jordan. But I decided for the sake of an understandable life, I would put her with no parents and throw her into a hand-me-down orphanage. But she would then run away and would still be found by Jordan. And once I played Ratchet and Clank, I knew all along that she would be a Lombax and decided to keep her as that race. But Now you're thinking, what is Sophia's real name in One For All, the answer to that question is, I don't know. I haven't really thought of a nice Lombax name for her and think that her real name should actually be Sophia. But since I am going to be making a redux of this when the new Ratchet and Clank game comes out. I will make her real name Sophia and make sure she remembers it. But now the question is, why does she have more male characteristics than female. And the answer to that question is I don't know, but she will soon get those characteristics she needs. I'm not saying that she's bisexual, like a shemale. But soon and you will read about it, she will soon grow hair and start developing breasts. I'm going to make it like a Lombax maturity thing in my story. But she's not losing her tail, I don't really know why female Lombaxes don't have tails but you will read that due to more x chromosomes in her genes, she has a tail and will have a tail. The day she loses it is the day she gets it cut off. And I believe that is all I have to say about this character.

And I believe that is all I have to say for now. Now I'm sure there's alot of other questions, like how I got into drawing my story and how will the relationship between Jordan and Sophia build up in the story or why does Jordan carry around Russian nesting dolls. but I'm gonna save those for another time. I hope you enjoyed my explanation for these two OCs and hope you guys keep reading my stories from now, until the future. This is MedicineMan426, signing off.

* * *

 **So that's how Jordan and Sophia were brought to the fanfiction world. And if you guys have any other questions about these characters, please do review or send a Pm and I will gladly answer these questions for you. This is MedicineMan426 once again, signing off.  
**


End file.
